ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
2267
in this year. | SD= 2124.5 - 4202.9 | Other= | OD= }} Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Events *The original shuttlecraft was incinerated and destroyed. Fortunately the five crew members on board were saved before its destruction via the transporter. ( ) *Commodore Jose I. Mendez replaced Commodore as portmaster of Starbase 11. ( ) *Fleet Captain Christopher Pike was taken by Commander Spock and the USS Enterprise to planet Talos IV, goes into retirement and lives with Vina in illusory bliss. ( ) *Ensign Pavel Andreievich Chekov joined the crew of the USS Enterprise. Before the end of the year, Chekov became Chief Navigator replacing Lieutenant DeSalle in that duty. ( ) Chekov was on board the Enterprise during the events in . Assuming he started on duty shortly after January 1, 2267, Chekov coming on board as a new crew man at Starbase 11 during the events of would make sense in the fact that the episode with the next stardate is that of , the first episode Chekov appears in. His comments to Lieutenant DeSalle in that episode would also lend credence to this chronology of events for Chekov.}} *The Federation observation outpost on planet Cestus III is destroyed which leads the USS ''Enterprise to make first contact with the Gorn, who were responsible for the outpost's destruction as well as the deaths of two Enterprise crewmen, because the Gorn claimed the outpost was in their territory. The Enterprise also made first contact with the Metrons, who became impressed with humanity when Captain James T. Kirk showed mercy and spared the life of a Gorn captain after the Metrons had set up an arena style conflict between the two of them. ( ) *Helmsman Hikaru Sulu's command console exploded in his face aboard the USS Enterprise and Doctor Leonard McCoy accidentally gave himself an overdose of cordrazine which, although not generally revealed, nearly led him to change history erasing the Federation and Starfleet from existence. ( ) *The was discovered by the USS Enterprise in the Mutara sector after drifting in space for 271 years. ( ) *The USS Enterprise uncovered the truth behind the disappearance of the starship ''Archon'' that had been lost 100 years earlier, when it visited the planet Beta III. The Enterprise was responsible for the destruction of the computer known as Landru which had ruled Beta III as a despot for 6,000 years. The ship left behind its sociologist and a team of specialist to restore that planet's culture to a more human form. ( ) *The Treaty of Organia was signed by the Klingon Empire and the United Federation of Planets, thereby preventing a destructive conflict between the two powers and paving the way for further approaches. ( ) *Although not generally revealed, the USS Enterprise discovered warp drive inventor Zefram Cochrane, long believed dead, alive on a remote planetoid in the Gamma Canaris region. ( ) * s invaded the Deneva colony. Kirk and the crew of the USS Enterprise discovered their weakness and destroyed them, ending the spread of mass insanity. ( ) *The population of the Federation experimental colony on planet Gamma Hydra IV was killed from rapid aging caused by radiation from a rogue comet. The USS Enterprise landing party, sent to investigate, also suffered from the rapid aging, except for Ensign Chekov, including the ship's four senior officers and which resulted in the death of a science division lieutenant. Fortunately Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy and Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott were cured of the rapid aging when McCoy, with the help of Spock, Nurse Christine Chapel and Dr. Janet Wallace, discovered an adrenaline based cure. ( ) *A transporter accident brought four USS Enterprise personnel from the primary universe to the mirror universe. The primary Kirk encouraged the mirror Spock to start a revolution against the Terran Empire. This eventually led to the conquest of that Empire by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the late 23rd century. ( ) *Dr. Janice Lester led an expedition of scientist to Camus II to investigate the civilization that once existed on that planet. ( ) *The is destroyed by eliminating an alien planet killer. Commodore Matthew Decker and his entire crew are killed by the planet killer. ( ) *The Klingons provided the inhabitants of Neural with firearms, trying to influence local politics. ( ) *Nimbus III was jointly established as the Planet of Galactic Peace by the Romulan Star Empire, the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. ( ) *Except for Captain Ronald Tracey, the entire crew of the was killed by an unknown disease, which turned them into dehydrated crystals composed of their base minerals, while in orbit around planet Omega IV. ( ) Notes * This was the third year of Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) * A bottle of Chateau Picard produced this year was shared by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Data at the wedding of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi in 2379. Later, the senior officers of the shared one after Data's death. ( ) de:2267 es:2267 fr:2267 it:2267 nl:2267 sv:2267